A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved glass jack for use in adjusting and supporting the edges of panels in surrounding of doors, windows, curtain walls etc. and is particularly useful in a door construction of the type employing one or more large panels of glass or other panel material mounted in a surrounding rectangular frame opening. The novel glass jack is useful for selectively adjusting the spacing interval between the edges of a panel and surfaces of facing frame members in a manner which facilitates easy manual adjustment and provides for the tranmission of forces between the panel and the frame.
B. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,610,369 and 3,780,472 disclose door constructions of a type wherein a rectangular metal frame is provided and a large door panel of glass or the like is supported therein. These types of doors are well suited for commercial and heavy traffic installations wherein a strong and lightweight metal door frame is specified with a large door panel of glass.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved glass jack for use in doors, windows, walls, closures etc. having metal frame members and large panels of glass or other material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved door construction of the character described.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glass jack of the character described which is suitable for use with panels of different thickness.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved window construction uti,izing glass jacks of the character described.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved wall construction utilizing glass jacks of the character described.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door construction wherein glazing of the door is greatly simplified initially and before installation of the door in a building opening, as well as while reglazing while the door frame is in an installed position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door, window, wall, etc. construction of the character described having novel glass jacks which are manually operable to adjust and maintain the spacing or clearance between the edges of a glazing panel and the facing wall sections of the surrounding frame members.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glass jack system of the character described which is capable of use with both single thickness type glass panels and dual thickness type glass panels having an insulating air space between the glass panes.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glass jack of the character described which includes means for resisting inadvertent rotation and adjustment of the jack in position after a selected spacing is obtained.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door, window, wall, etc. construction wherein novel glass jacks of the type described are utilized effectively for the transmission of forces and stress between the surrounding frame members and the panel(s) mounted in the frame.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glass jack of the character described which may be utilized with existing glass stops and trim members of a type already installed on doors, windows, walls, etc. and the like and which does not interfere with the utility of these glass stops or the installation and reinstallation thereof during a glazing/reglazing process.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved door window, wall, etc. construction of the character described which reduces stresses which may be imparted into the glass panel and thus prolongs and improves the operating life even though heavy traffic and rough usage conditions or weathering may be encountered.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved glass jack of the character described which does not alter or impair the pleasing appearance of doors, windows, walls, etc. even those having relatively narrow stiles and/or rails with large glass panels carried thereby.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and unique doors, windows, walls, etc. construction with is highly efficient in terms of cost and the amount of metal required yet one that is pleasing in appearance and capable of long life in a heavy duty commercial usage and tough weathering environment.